


I’m Holdin’ Onto Love (To Save My Life)

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [13]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Life Partners, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'I’m Holdin’ Onto Love (To Save My Life)' Shania Twain.





	I’m Holdin’ Onto Love (To Save My Life)

There was more to being a real Southern belle than knowing how to throw a proper dinner party or bake a delicious pie.

For a long time, Lemon Breeland thought all she really needed to do was grow up to be a perfect copy of her mother, but that wasn’t it either.

Being George Tucker’s wife, that had to be her future, but no.

In the end, what made her whole, what saved her life, what brought her to the point of knowing her rightful place in the world was the love of one man - her future husband, Lavon Hayes.


End file.
